heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spy Thrillers Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Communist spies Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Gamble! | Synopsis3 = War story | StoryTitle4 = The Deadly Dutch Plates! | Synopsis4 = Rick is called into the office of Chief Bogan and is informed of a communist plot using Johannes van Cleve of Holland who has been making counterfeit American currency for communist agents to use in order to ruin the American economy. Rick is assigned to travel to Holland and stop Van Clive. Knowing that Johannes is a fan of Vermeer and Terborch, Rick comes up with an idea to get the Museum of Art in Holland to put up a special display in order to root Van Cleve out. When Rick arrives in Holland he is met by a secret agent there named Paul Gelder who offers to take him to his hotel. Rick tells him that they are going to the museum instead, finding it odd that Gelder wasn't informed of his plan prior to his arrival. They convince the museum to help and sure enough Johannes comes to see the exhibit, but Rick and Paul fail to stop communist agents from nabbing him. They chase after the getaway car and are led to an abandoned windmill. Rick tells Paul to keep an eye out and sneaks out to see what's going on. Inside Rick spies on communist agents who have Johannes tied up and are attempting to force him to help them make the counterfeit bills. However before Rick can act, someone sneaks up behind him and pulls the tail of his jacket into the windmills gears. Rick pulls himself free from his jacket but the commotion alerts the communists below of his presence. Rick then quickly dives out a window, grabbing onto on of the blades of the windmill and using it to carry him to another window. He finds Paul taking the plates and making a run for it. Thinking Paul is trying to keep the plates out of the communists hands, Rick dives down and frees Johannes and guns down the communist agents. However, when he gets outside he finds that Paul has already left. Using the communists car, and follows Paul's trail to a nearby house. There he and Johannes storm in and find Paul holding them at gun point. "Paul" reveals that he is really a communist agent who seemingly killed Paul Gelder and took his place in order to get the plates. However before he can eliminate Rick, the real Paul Gelder -- having survived the attempt on his life -- ambushes the phony and easily subdues him. The pair then turn the communist spy over to the authorities, Johannes is let free as he was being forced by the communists to assist them. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Rick Davis Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Communist spies Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}